


drowning

by YumeSora



Category: Free!
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Secret love, Trying, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSora/pseuds/YumeSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru likes Makoto, Sousuke likes Makoto, Makoto doesn't know how he feels towards Sousuke and Haru. Makoto is trying his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haru and Sousuke liking Makoto is a secret for know, okay! So Makoto doesn't know that they like him.

 "Haru chan, ne, Haru chan!" "Haru chan, where are you?"  _D-did Haru Chan leave me?_ "MAKOTO!" "eh, Haru chan!" "Ma-Makoto" "H-Haru chan, w-why are you in the water?" "Makoto, drown with me." _*Shove* "AGHHHHH!" "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS HARU CHAN?"_

"AHHH!" "Makoto, it's okay." I was woken by Haru. What a bad dream. I felt like I was going to die. I felt like I really died. _I felt like I was drowning._

Pure silence lays between me and Haru. I smiled for Haru, even though he knew what I felt. Haru was a good friend. I'm glad he's my friend. 

"Makoto, we all have bad dreams, its okay." Haru inched closer and hugged me. It was weird to be this close isn't it. I didn't push him away, but I told him I was okay. He nodded and layed down next to me on the futon.

The next day, I went out for a run by the beach. I looked at the water when passing by, but I was too afraid of that water. Too afraid of being taken under that water. _Too afraid of drowning in that water._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooohh Yamazaki kun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haruuuu

While running, I bumped into someone randomly. "Oh, Yamazaki kun?" The taller person with teal shining eyes looked up at me. "Ah, um, hi T-Tachibana" mm, he seems a bit out of it, he probably needs to be someplace else. "I'm sorry if I'm stalling you, it's just nice to see a familiar face in this part of Iwatobi." "Erm, ha ha ha, I-I'm not gonna g-go anywhere. I , Rin is kinda my only friend and he's in Australia right now soo." I turned red _. W-why would Yamazaki kun be telling me this after I just ran into him? Ah, maybe he wants some company?_ "Y-yamazaki kun, do you maybe wanna go to this-" "okay, I'm lonely anyways, call me when you're ready." Yamazaki kun gave me his number on a piece of paper.

I ran all the way home as fast as I can. what... Haru was waiting for me on the couch. "Ren and Ran are with your parents at the aquarium." I clutched the visible paper in my hand tight, so Haru wouldn't see. "O-okay Haru, I'm going to take a shower."

I rushed to get to the stairs but- "What's in your hand Ma-ko-to?" _EEEEEK!_ I felt Haru grab my wrist and unwind my fingers to find a paper. He was going to read it but I grabbed it in time. I felt Haru's glare into my eyes. "H-Haru, t-this paper, this paper i-is nothing important!" Haru snatched the paper from my hands. "If it's nothing important why are you hiding it from me?" Haru unraveled the paper and read it 

* * *

Whenever your ready

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_-Sousuke_

* * *

 

"Makoto" Haru growled. _WAHHH!_ "Haruuuu" I stared at Haru teary eyed. "Makoto, why are you hanging out with this guy?" Haru looked at me with hurt and betrayal. "I'm not hanging out with him! I just bumped into him while running and he was lonely because Rin was in Australia, and he wanted some company sooo" "THATS HANGING OUT!" Haru lashed out... "I'm sorry Makoto. Just, go take a shower already" 

When I came back downstairs Haru wasn't there anymore. He probably went home or something. I started texting Yamazaki kun

**You: Hi Yamazaki kun! I'm excited to go somwhere, where do you want to go? Hmm I was thinking of a movie or something? I dunno**

**Yamazaki kun: Yo, Tachaibana what about dinner?**

**You: Oh! Okay where do you want to eat?**

**Yamazaki-kun: Um, i'll go to your house so we can, decide okay? It's probably better than my small dorm**

**You: Okay!**

_Wait, how did Yamazaki kun know where I live?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sousukeeee

**Author's Note:**

> Wahh! I'm sorry for so much dialogue! ;( I will try my best to fix it!


End file.
